


Hamster Fight

by multibean



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Angst, Graphic, Hamsters, M/M, Physical Punishment, Striker is back lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 17:52:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9083077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/multibean/pseuds/multibean
Summary: Dan and Phil end up arguing over the name of their new hamster. Things take a turn for the worst when Phil starts counting the number of times Dan misnames the hamster, which eventually leads to a rather nasty punishment.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is very weird and gets rather gruesome. It describes pain and injury in quite a lot of detail.

"For the last time, his name is STRIKER!" Phil roared.  
Dan cowered under the banister. "Please stop," he begged. "I promise I'll respect your hamster from now on."  
"You _better_ fucking respect him."  
Phil grabbed Dan's hair and dragged him into his bedroom, dumping him onto his colourful bedsheets.  
"This is what you get for taking the piss out of Striker," Phil hissed. "And don't you EVER call him "Frisky" again! Do you hear me? I'm the one who gets to name him!" He grabbed patches of Dan's hair and pulled, ripping it out in chunks while Dan wailed in misery. Phil began to beat him, thrashing at his limbs.  
"Apologise," Phil demanded.  
"I'm sorry, Phil."  
"Now say, "I will never call Striker "Frisky" again"."  
"I-I won't call Striker "Frisky" again."  
Phil seemed a little calmer now.  
"Good," he muttered. "His name is Striker and he is my senpai. His name is not Frisky. That's a freaking stupid name. If you call my hamster any more terrible names then you're gonna have to leave... either that or I kill you."  
Dan swallowed hard as Phil left. It seemed extremely petty. _It's just a hamster,_ Dan thought. _It's just a name._ There was no need for that violence.  
He had always thought that he was Phil's senpai. He had always cared for Phil and loved him to pieces, but the atmosphere in their household had changed dramatically ever since the hamster arrived.  
He heard Phil clattering about in the kitchen, probably taking his anger out on something. Atleast he wasn't beating Dan up this time. He rubbed the tender spot where Phil's hard fists had pounded against the top of his thigh. He rolled up his jeans and saw that it was already beginning to bruise.  
He must have had anger issues. To Dan, he seemed crazy. Over a hamster? _A fucking hamster?_ He had threatened to kill him. And what was with the word _senpai?_ He was like some yandere anime character.

 

Dan crept down the steps, afraid that Phil would suddenly lash out at him again over practically nothing.  
Dan liked the name Frisky. He thought it was much better than Striker. He crept over to the hamster's cage and peered inside to see the small creature curled up inside his little plastic house. He reached inside and gently stroked the hamster's head, causing it to wake up and begin sniffing his hand.  
Eventually it crawled onto his hand and he slowly lifted it out of the cage, being as gentle and as quiet as he could. "Hello, Frisky," Dan whispered, smiling. "Don't worry. I'll keep you away from scary Phil."  
He stroked the fluffy white patch on top of Frisky's head, but then heard Phil approaching the kitchen door. He quickly crouched down and tilted his hand back into Frisky's cage, allowing the tiny animal to crawl back into his little house. He reminded him of a hamster that he once owned as a child, named Suki. Suki had been very reluctant to stay in her cage and she ran away eventually, but Frisky seemed very happy in his little home and was in good health.  
Phil burst through the door. "You making breakfast or what?"  
"Wait, what?" Dan asked. "I thought you were cooking in there."  
"I made breakfast yesterday. It's your turn. Or just have cereal."  
"I can't have cereal, Phil. Because a certain roommate ate all my Crunchy Nut cornflakes." Dan raised his eyebrows.  
Phil frowned. "Just go and cook something."  
Dan walked into the kitchen and sighed. The place was a mess. Phil had gotten so needlessly angry over the new hamster that he had smashed a glass and a plate, and thrown leftover food on the floor. All for Dan to clean up.  
"What do you want for breakfast?" Dan called, sweeping up the broken glass.  
"Bacon and eggs."  
"What?"  
"I said BACON AND EGGS!" Phil yelled, smashing his fists against the small table beside the sofa.  
Dan quivered. "Okay, okay. I'm sorry." He got right to it, feeling like a real slave. He felt as if the relationship between them had grown increasingly stale. There was no passion, no real love between them at present.  
Phil sat a few metres away from the hamster cage.  
"I'll teach that bastard to call you Frisky," he snarled.

 

Phil scribbled ferociously in his notepad while Dan was busy scrolling on Tumblr and replying to fans.  
"So," Phil muttered to himself, "that's around five times he's called him Frisky so far since we got him." He jotted the tally next to his other notes. Then he grinned. He would wait a while. And every time he heard the name "Frisky" from Dan, he would add another tally.  
Phil wasn't angry anymore. Oh, no.  
He was excited.

 

Phil made sure to pay full attention to everything Dan said over the course of the next three weeks, especially while he was interacting with the hamster. Of course, Dan had no idea. He was blissfully unaware, and when he gasped "Oops!" after calling the hamster "Frisky", he didn't realise that it would take more than that to make up for his mistake.  
"I still don't get the big deal," Dan shrugged. "Frisky's a pretty cute name for a hamster if you ask me. Striker just sounds... aggressive."  
Phil disagreed, but remained calm on the outside and simply smiled. "Say Frisky again," he dared.  
"Frisky," Dan said. "Frisky Frisky Frisky Frisky. The hamster's name is Frisky."  
Phil smirked. That was another seven he could add to his tally chart. His roommate had no idea what was to come.  
While Dan was distracted by the Xbox, Phil retreated into his room and rummaged through his private drawer. Dan had now said the word "Frisky" a total of 33 times. He counted the needles and realised that he was ready.  
But he had to work out how he would be able to restrain Dan. He thought of sleeping pills, but then realised that knocking him out cold would be quicker. He couldn't wait any longer.

 

Dan must have weighed quite a bit. Phil struggled to carry him into his room. He was a little concerned when he saw the small chunks of wood sticking into Dan's skull, but he quickly pulled them out.  
He had hit Dan over the head with a large, heavy guitar, which had actually smashed against his skull. But it did the job well enough. He was out cold. A little blood trailed from the back of his head where the wooden pieces had pierced him.  
Phil hoped he would be delirious when he finally came around so that he wouldn't freak out too much.  
He locked the door before beginning to bind his hands and feet together. He was panting with excitement.  
He had the box of the needles in front of him. All 33. One for each time he had called Striker "Frisky". And on the bedside table, there was a spool of strong black thread with a sewing needle.  
Dan slowly began to regain consciousness, a look of annoyance and pain on his handsome face. "Oh, god," he groaned, as he went to rub the injuries on the back of his head. Then he froze. "What the fuck?"  
Phil just stared at him as he looked around in astonishment.  
"I can't move," Dan complained. "What's going on?"  
"I tied you up," Phil explained. "There's something I've been meaning to do." Then he crouched right in front of Daniel. "I'll make sure you never call Striker the wrong name ever again."  
Dan began to sweat profusely when Phil picked up the needles. His mouth tasted of metal and his heart began to pound hard. He begged Phil not to make him suffer excessively, but Phil was too far gone to even hear him.  
He grabbed Dan's bare foot and pushed one of the long needles through the tendons just behind his toes. Dan shrieked as it was rammed right through to the other side. It was surprisingly clean. There was little blood on the side that had been pushed out to the bottom of his foot.  
That was the first one down. Phil had over 30 more to play around with. He tingled with excitement as he pushed the second needle through Dan's index finger, scraping against the bone in the middle and causing Dan to wail loudly.  
"Why?" Dan cried out, tears in his eyes. "Why are you hurting me in this way?"  
"Because it'll teach you not to address my senpai incorrectly," Phil replied, and then spat in his face.  
Dan was shocked. Phil must have gone completely crazy. This level of pain? Over a freaking _hamster?_ What was the point?  
Phil picked up his third needle and pushed it into the bottom of Dan's thigh inbetween a couple of bones. Then he thrusted it into him with great force, piercing and snapping the ligament between the two bones. Dan gasped with pain, but before he could properly react, Phil began to undo the button and zip on the front of his jeans. He tore them off, along with his underwear.  
Dan shuddered as Phil's pale hands slowly rubbed the top of his shaft. Then he inserted the 4th needle into his left testicle and Dan yelled loudly as the blood seeped out and stained the duvet.  
Phil smiled to himself and proceeded with the rest of the needles until he was left with just four. He avoided all the vital areas and major arteries because he didn't want Dan to die. If Dan was dead, his fun would be over.  
He held the last four sharp needles in his hands while Dan groaned and cried in agony.  
"After this," Phil said, "you'll never be able to say that terrible word - _Frisky_ \- ever again."

 

Hot tears streamed down Dan's face as the blood oozed out of the punctures throughout his body. He was severely injured in some areas. Phil had stabbed his Achilles' heel and he feared he wouldn't be able to walk.  
"No more," Dan pleaded. "Please, no more. I can't take anything more."  
But Phil wasn't done yet. He took the last four needles and raised them to Dan's mouth.  
"I will always call him Striker from now on," Dan promised. Phil wasn't having any of it.  
He pushed all the needles through Dan's lips, holding them together and sealing them in place while he prepared the sewing needle and thread. Warm blood ran down Dan's chin and neck, making him squirm and cringe as it soaked the collar of his white shirt.  
Phil carefully threaded the needle, making a tiny knot behind the eye to keep it in place. It was time for him to begin.  
Having the four needles already through Dan's lips to keep them in place made the process a whole lot easier. He pushed the sewing needle through Dan's bottom lip and out through his top lip, pulling the thread through the wound along with it. Dan gave a moan of intense misery.  
Phil slowly began to sew Dan's lips together as tightly as he could. Just once wasn't strong enough, so he had to do multiple layers along the wounds in his lips. His hands got very bloody during the process and he felt glad that he had used a long piece of thread.  
When he was certain that he had completed the long, agonising punishment, he made a secure knot in the end of the thread and slowly began to remove the four needles. Dan gave another anguished moan.  
Phil looked at him. He was bound by his hands and feet, covered in several wounds and patches of blood, with more blood dripping down his chin from his lips. He was almost proud of his work.  
He left the room and returned with his senpai, Striker. He held the little animal right infront of Dan's sweaty, bloody face.  
Dan would never call him "Frisky" again.


End file.
